Doug Graham
"BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!, PEW PEW!" "Let's switch up this beat Brotha! Kick it into full gear!" "I'm sending you into outer space, ya weirdo!" '-Doug Graham' Description Doug is a band member of the band known as the “Pulleys”. His contribution to the band is to give the music a more futuristic touch to it. Doug is a support character while also doing some damage. His weapon or instrument of choice is his Synthesizer, and delivers a pack of hidden power. Backstory It is unclear where Doug has originated but we do know that he went to the same school as his band members. His best friend Lynn Rocker and he decided to start up their own band. Doug came up with the band name "Pulleys" because that was they were learning at school that following day. Doug said he chose that name because "The band will be lifted into fame". Lynn rolled his eyes and the motto but still agreed to the band name.They had a science exam that day, but they didn't mind it because they were geniuses in Science and can fall back on the subject. Doug and Lynn met up on the Hallway and posted band posters for recruiting. The school day, some students looked around the posters and walked away. One of the students looked closely at the posters and said in a quiet voice, "It would seem like fun." Well that student was lucky enough because Lynn and Doug were standing 2 feet away from him. "Welcome to the band, what qualities you have?" Lynn said to the student. "I can play the guitar, is that good enough?" said the student. "Sweet! Looks like we got one member here, many more to go!" said Doug. The new friends then went to a restaurant to celebrate. Doug had to take a cell phone call, so went outside while the other two talked and had fun. Doug opened his flip phone and said "Hello?" to the caller on the other side. At first the caller said nothing but static, like the static on a television, but then said "Take my soul". Doug then sees a Synthesizer on the dirt, and he picks up. The Synthesizer sparked with life and said "Hello!", Doug fall backs and is shocked. "Are you the one who called me?" Doug said to the Synthesizer. "Yes, I am in your debt now" The android voice said back. Doug brought back the Synthesizer to his friends and played around with it. "Hey careful with it guys! I am the chosen one for it, I should be only allowed to touch it! said Doug. The others were like, "Wow you got your own instrument!" Doug knew it was more than an instrument. It was a powerful artifact that harnessed a great energy and gave immense power to the wielder. The boys ended their night with pizza slices and soda, while Doug played music from his new Synthesizer.A face showed on the Synthesizer and winked at Doug. Doug smiled back at the Synthesizer, it was his child and he is the caretaker of it. Appearance Doug has an Afro hair and carries a Synthesizer with both his hands. His pose is him leaning the Synthesizer on one leg so he can play more efficiently. He wears a set of robotic shades, meaning that he plays futuristic music. His shades block his eyes and all that is revealed is his smile. Doug wears a Narukami Suit and Tie, along with black pants. His main role is a support character and would help teammates whenever possible. Personality Doug has a cool type of vibe, he is an energetic individual and this can be displayed by his weapon of choice, a Synthesizer. At times, he can be a little tough only because he feels like hes the main man, when he is just the backup. When Doug talks, it comes out in a robotic sort of way because he installed a voice chip in his mind. Without Doug, the band wouldn't have its strong backing sound, so he is pretty important. Moveset Upgrades * More HP * Ability DMG * More Healing/Movement Speed Relationships He only has close relationships with his band members. Since they all spend time together, they are like one whole big family. They will play together, stick up for each other, and die for one another. Trivia * Doug is the second band member to join the band the "Pulleys". * The smiley face on Doug's Synthesizer is his robotic friend. * Doug originally had a different hairstyle but an Afro would've looked better on him. * His theme is from the game Enter The Gungeon, a twin stick shooter. * Judging from his choice of instrument, his favorite music genre would be Synthwave and Retrowave. Category:Users Of Narukami Category:Male Characters Category:Rufu Beater Category:Pulleys